Notice Me
by HEREtoPARTY
Summary: Kurt's hit with the unexpected when on his way to start his life in New York. David/Kurt in the future.
1. Suprise Suprise

New York. What is there to describe or tell about other than it's exactly what everyone makes it out to be. The streets are an un-ending line of yellow, and the sidewalks full of people rushing from one place to the next. Not a place for someone whom isn't really from the town, which is where this story begins.

"Awe Crap!" muttered a soft voice.

Wearing a knitted hat over his brown hair and his bright baby blue Giorgio Armani trench coat, Kurt Hummel stood looking at his map upside down, and then switched it to the side, then turned it right side up before turning it upside down yet again. The teen groaned in frustration as he lowered the map, hitting it against his thighs, while men and women in dark suits passed him. Unnoticed. Unacknowledged. Alone.

"How am I lost in my dream world?" Kurt demanded mainly to himself as he pushed through the crowd like a salmon going upstream. He stood outside a Starbucks shop before he flapped his map open again.

He turned the map this way and that before he lowered his head into his map, admitting defeat finally. Why did he even leave Ohio? He could have found a nice community theater there… right?

Taxi's honked in the street, drawing Kurt to look up and around wondering what was going on, but then shrugged because in the second he looked up the problem was already solved and the cars were on their way. The building surrounding him were covered with AD's and digital boards playing commercials, as a group of teenagers walked past him laughing in their conversation. Kurt smirked and lowered the map as he walked somewhat behind them.

Of course he couldn't find anything better than Broadway! He looked around in awe as he came to a new part of New York; it was just like in the movies. He looked back at the girls and gasped, they were nearly out of his sight! He broke into a run trying to find them but when he saw them turn the corner and he turned the corner, he ran straight head on into someone.

Kurt backed up and rubbed his face looking up and saw a guy dressed in casual jeans and a shirt that supported athletic sports. Typical man, Kurt thought bitterly when he looked up to put a face to the man. To his utter amazement, it was someone he knew and someone he loathed. David Karofsky.

"Wow… What ah…. Er… coincidence…" David stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly nervous.

Ever since that time in the locker room, they hardly every spoke to each other, not even in words of hate, basically they had made the other invisible. Kurt stared at David in confusion and then shook his head as he pushed away from him. David? In New York? Impossible! There was no reason to be in New York!

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked bitterly and crossed his arms.

David looked at Kurt and sighed, he didn't expect Kurt to be nice to him after all the crap he had done to him in Jr. High and in high school. He had hoped, maybe, he would've forgiven him but he was just glad Kurt was actually talking to him and not storming off from him like he would have done.

"Training." He said and lowered his head as he answered, looking away when he heard the taxi's honking at each other.

"Training? For what?" Kurt scoffed rolling his eyes. David wasn't training, he betted. David probably heard that he was here in New York and went after him so that he could continue to treat him poorly and not have to live a miserable life without picking on him, Kurt thought as he looked down to the black spotted gum concrete.

"I'm going to school to become a fire fighter." David said and smiled looking down to his shirt that had a skull knife with a fire fighter helmet on the skull with the words " Keep back 200 feet" on the shirt.

Kurt looked up at David and coughed a laugh before throwing his head back chuckling. Oh the irony! The very man whom had made his life hell and had tormented him for being gay, even thought the fool was gay himself, was going to be a fire fighter and save people? "I don't believe you." Kurt said in the middle of his laughing as he moved aside of him and continued walking. There was no way that David could even qualify to go to college! He had seen some of the jock's grades and it was a surprise that David got to be in sports at school.

"Are you looking for the Winter Garden Theater?" David called to Kurt, following him slowly, but Kurt kept walking, just a bit faster too, to get away from David.

"Maybe!" he called back and turned to look back at him. Why would he know the name of the theater? It's not like he was a theater geek anyway. He was a no good jock… who was training to be a firefighter.

"Kurt! Stop!" David yelled his eyes widening as Kurt started to step out onto the street as the traffic light turned green. Kurt had stepped onto the street and gasped seeing a city bus hauling towards him. He turned to run back to the curb when a large hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the street, making the bus miss from flattening Kurt out on the street by a mere second or two.

Kurt clutched the figure afraid to look up and still in shock from the fast motions. Wow… He thought as he shook his head causing his cheek to rub the person's chest. Buses… Taxis… why can't I just find the theater? He thought frowning as he looked up to the person who pulled him out of the street and was even more shocked to see that it was David looking down at him and stroking his back comfortingly. "You have to watch where you're going Kurt." David stressed and then loosened his arms around Kurt.

Kurt looked at David's clean shaved face and then to the chest where he had been curled into, before pushing himself out of his arms. "I… I know that Karofsky," Kurt began as David sighed heavily drawing Kurt's head up to see the disappointment and annoyance in David's eyes.

"Kurt, we are adult's. I'm pretty certain we're capable of calling each other by our first names." David spat and rubbed his chin in puzzlement. "WHERE are you going, Kurt?" David demanded frustrated.

Kurt looked down and crossed his arms, why did he need to tell him anything! He ruined his high school life and… Kurt bit his lower lip as he thought about the kiss, that didn't mean anything! He told himself. However he caved, "Winter Garden Theater." Kurt admitted as David laughed at him.

"I'm heading the same way, so if you want to, you can follow me or walk with me." He stated as Kurt looked at him confused. Why would David be going to the theater as well?

Kurt opted for walking with him so he didn't look weird following him, and hardly other words left their lips as they walked. They only time they spoke was to say, "Do we turn here?" Or "We're turning left and then going straight down to the fifth corner." Or well things of that nature.

When they got to the theater, Kurt turned to thank David when David started to blush. Kurt looked up at him surprised; he didn't think David could ever blush about anything. _**Was it… I mean… was he blushing because of me?**_ Kurt thought and bit his lip smiling as well. "Well-"began Kurt when a sweet small laugh came from a few feet behind him.

"David!"

Kurt turned as David walked past him to see a short boy with bleach blonde hair with clip in blue, and green hair intensions that still where short, barely kissing the short boys shoulders. He wore a Black Veiled Brides shirt and neon pink skinny jeans that were complete with two different colored converses; one orange and the other purple. The kid didn't even look like he should be in high school; however when David leaned down and planted a welcoming kiss to the young looking kid's lips, Kurt thought different.

"Klaus, why are you wearing these?" David asked and pulled on the colored hair making the boy cry out childishly and pets his hair. Kurt felt his heart stop for a good minuet. How on earth did David manage to… he trailed off. He had no words to describe what he was watching.

"Because I felt like being colorful today!" the boy said expanding his arms. Klaus smiled at David and stroked his cheek with a small pale hand before David captured it in his large hand, shaking his head when Klaus looked over and saw Kurt, "Who's that David?" he asked curiously and Kurt turned his face away.

"Um… Thanks for showing me the way." Kurt said and began to walk to the doors of the theater; he didn't even know why he was watching them anymore.

"Wait!" David called and Kurt turned to look at him. What could he want now?

"Klaus this is Kurt, I went to school with him. Kurt this is Klaus, he's my… um... My boyfriend." David said and rubbed the back of his head nervously as Kurt looked at Klaus then at David then back at Klaus.

"Well Hiya!" the kid giggled and kissed David once more before going to Kurt. "Are you auditioning to?"

Kurt looked at the boy then at David. "Why yes I am."

"Cool! So am I. David won't even though he'd be good!" Klaus stressed towards David who shook his head.

Kurt frowned. Wow things had really changed. Surprise, surprise.


	2. Nose Bleed

Kurt smiled as he entered the theater and sighed heavily. Could life be any more stellar? He wondered as his hand fluttered to his chest and stared at the stage in awe. However, his thoughts were inturrupted when Klaus ran down the isle beside him brushing his arms slightly. What on Earth was that child doing! he wondered glaring at him when he jumped onto the stage.

Klaus smiled from the stage and then bowed before saying, " The internet is for porn! The internet is for Porn! So grab your dick and double click for porn!"

Kurt's mouth dropped when he heard this kid say that inappropriet line but for some reason two guys joined him and a group of girls laughed. What kind of theater was this?

Klaus smiled at Kurt and waved him over to join him on the stage however, Kurt shook his head and lowered his bag to a chair and stay where he had planted his bottom. Hr wouldn't associate himself with such degree of human. Porn? Ha! Kurt shook his head in distaste.

Klaus frowned and thought maybe Kurt didn't see him wave him over so he got off the stage and walked over to him... or well skipped. " Kurt?" he said in his soft and soothing voice.

Kurt shot his head up and looked at the stupid, short teenager before stating matter of fact-ly. " Just because David introduced us doesn't mean you van talk to me at free will." then he flipped his short bangs.

Klaus frowned. What was his problem? He shook his head and cooled his temper down before trying to speak to him again. " Kurt, I would have talked to you even if David didn't introduced you to me. That's how I am...a social butterfly."

Kurt laughed and looked at him. " Listen here little boy, I've worked my ass off to be here and to get away from your tryant of a boyfriend, whom you know absoultely nothing about. So cut the crap. I'm here for me. Not to make friends." Klaus's eyes widen in hurt as he took a step back.

He grew up in New York. He lived through the most brutal conditions that any gay person could go through and there was probably more to come. But there was one thing he had learned and he didn't care if he didn't get the part in the musical anymore. He bit his lip as his face scrunched up, pulled his fist back, and clugged Kurt in the face.

Kurt gasped and covered his nose as the pain seared in his face, while Klaus howled about his hand. Klaus shook his head and whimpered holding his hand tightly as Kurt glanced at him. " What on EARTH was THAT for?" Kurt demanded as two men with binders entered the building and two guy down by the stage rushed to them.

" My boyfriend wasn't a Tyrant! He was confused and lost!" Klaus said through his tears.

" Yo Kay are you alright?" asked the taller of the two that had approached them and ran his hand nervously through his blonde hair.

" Danile... ouch.." he whispered when he clenched his fist, " I punchef him." he said and shook his head.

The guy named Danile looked at Kurt and chuckled, " Got him real good too." he said and made a face. Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head. " Ben, look at Kay's hand while I look at this one." said Danile looking to the brown hair male behind him

Danile sat on the back of on of the chairs and looked down at Kurt, " Remove your hand and look up for me." he said gently.

Kurt merely looked up at him and then at Klaus before lifting his hand. " Wow..." Danile whispered and leaned down a bit and touched the tissue around the nose cause Kurt whince. " Who taught you howda punch like that Kay? You couldn't even dent me last time I asked you to!" Danile laughed and then reached into his pocket that was half way down his leg.

When his hand returned it held a package of gauze. " David... I came home last week and had a black eye remeber," Klaus said lookig up at Ben whom nodded in return. " he then taught me how to punch and defend myself." he smiled.

Kurt laughed and then whined from the pain.

" Why are you laughing?" Klaus demanded as Ben pulled on his hand and made him cry out.

" Well, because David treated me like shit. He shoved me into lockers, dumped slushee's on me amd my expensive outfits, and terrorized me in public for being and outted Gay in my town. It even got to the point that he stole my first gay kiss and threatened to kill me if I told anyone." Kurt said shocking the group, " So sorry. It's kind of hard for me to belive that he's being a good person to others and then I get punched by some idot kid that doesn't know David like I do." he finished.

Klaus looked down to his feet and then looked over at Kurt, " I'm sorry..."

Kurt looked at him and then nodded. " Well I guess I should appuligize also." he mummbled as Danile lifted Kurt's chin and placed some gauze around his nose, and looked at Ben.

" You have any medical tape?" he asked and Ben nodded handing him some.

Danile placed one strip on the left then right side of the gaze before smiling. " There.." he whispered as their eyes met.

For a few seconds, nothing was said. But the silence was broke with Danile's voice. " You have very pretty blue eyes..."

Kurt pulled away blushing as ben glanced over at them. He had blue eyes as well and Kurt couldn't believe such a man could be so pretty. Ben and Danile weren't eye sores at all. Kurt thought as Danile leaned over and slapped Ben's ass. " Thanks for the tape." he winked and Ben flushed very red.

Kurt frowned. Oh my...

sorry ifthis chapter was short but the next one will be a bit lenghty so it might take me a few days to repost.


	3. New York

**Kurt took a giant sigh as he left the room of the theater and walked to the outside of the theater. Auditioning was more then he thought it was and a hell of a lot more intimidating then he had planned on it being, but no matter! He managed the hard part, auditioning now he just had to wait it out until the director and producers created the cast for the play. Moulin Rouge. **

Kurt looked left and right once on the side walk when he saw David waiting for, no doubt, Klaus. He stood there in his deep blue pants, the ones all the fire fighter wore and which showed off their calves and thighs and... Oh their asses… He licked his lower lip quickly when David looked up from the book he was reading and gasped.

"What the hell happened to your face?" David asked walking over to him and grabbed Kurt's chin to do his own self- examination.

Kurt blush, he had completely forgotten the fact that Klaus had broken his nose or at less bruised it up badly. "I er… I told Klaus you were a Tyrant, and he punched me. I don't know how you managed to cover up your real self. You were horrible to me."

David merely looked to Kurt's eyes before frowning and lowered his hand, "Kurt… I'm sorry-"he began when Kurt scoffed and shoved him away from him.

"Sorry? Is that really all you can say to me after the years of bullying? After ruining hundreds of dollars worth in clothing, and for… for … for stealing my first kiss?" Kurt demanded as a gasp was heard from beside them.

Both of them looked over and saw Klaus standing their looking dumbfounded. Kurt shook his head and walked away from David as Klaus asked quietly, "You kissed Kurt?"

David looked to Kurt's retreating figure and then to Klaus. He sighed and nodded but moved and pulled Klaus to his chest, were the teen willingly wrapped his arms around David's middle and held him tightly. "It was a long time ago, before I met you Klaus…." He added and Klaus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter…" Klaus whispered and then looked up at him. "I have you now… And you can have all of my kisses…" He blushed making David chuckle before lowering down to kiss him.

Kurt walked down the New York street lost. It was dark. In New York… and he was sure he was in a bad part of town. He jumped when a homeless person ran past him and went to the alley across the street and gasped at the odor that had come off the man. He clutched his bag tightly and continued to push forward. So what if David has a lover. So what if David's a handsome to be fire fighter…. He could find a gay fire fighter as well, Kurt thought as he watched a woman in a multi-colored cheap skanky outfit walk up to a car and let a guy shove a wad of cash down her shirt. I'll find that fire fighter once I find a way back to the good part of New York! He thought and nearly ran to the end of the block.

"Hey pretty boy!" called a guy as he walked and Kurt ducked his head as he ran, only to get the guy to run after him.

Oh dear Gaga! He was going to be raped in New York on the first day being there! Kurt thought as tears fell down his right cheek, Oh please someone help me! He thought when he crashed into a wide chest.

"Holy hell!" the guy cried out and grabbed Kurt's shoulders only to look up from Kurt up to the chasing figure behind him.

"Hey man… I was just uh…" The chaser started lamely as the man's hands tightened on Kurt's shoulders and adverted them away to walk in the opposite direction of the chaser.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Kurt gasped trying to breathe. He shook his head and hiccupped through his sobs about being lost, and not knowing where he was, and about a condo and the man merely chuckled. "Hey hey, calm down." He said softly and raised his thumb to wipe Kurt's cheeks, "I'm not going to hurt you." He said and looked to the shirt wondering if a cab would come by soon.

Kurt glanced up as the stranger's thumbs wiped his cheek. The man was wearing a Marc Jacobs tux! What was he doing here? In confusion, the fashoinista voiced his thoughts. "A Marc Jacobs tux? What are you doing here?"

The man looked down at Kurt and smiled, he had platinum blonde hair and rich green eyes, and looked older. Maybe twenty-six or older. " My baby sister like the Chinese food restraint here." He said pointing to the restruant he had exited and then looked up and caught a stray cab. " Let me take you back to your condo…."

" I don't know where it is…" Kurt whispered and blushed.

The man opened the cab door and smiled, " Let me help you then…"


	4. Paul

Kurt sighed sitting in the cab and looked to the man who was helping him. Who was he? Kurt got into his side bag for the address and once Kurt found the paper, he handed it to the man. The taxi man looked back at them and then smiled when the older man laughed, " how on Earth did you get all the way over here?" he said and looked to the cab driver, " 900 8Th Avenue, please." he said and handed Kurt his paper.

" I got lost... I was at rehearsal and I..." Kurt began but bit his lip. But I was trying to get away from David and Klaus... He lowered his head and shook his head. " I'm sorry for bugging you..." was all he could manage to say. He didn't know why but he resented Klaus, he didn't like seeing them be all lovey dovey when he had no one. Gaga! What was this world coming too? He thought when the man beside him gently combed his fingers through his hair. " Excuse me sir." he said and moved away from him slightly making the man chuckle.

" Sorry. I have a thing for helping sad and confused people... usually the hair combing soothes them." he said and blushed moving away towards the door.

Kurt rose an eyebrow at this and looked at him carefully. Marc Jacobs Tux... Nice dress shoes... well kept hair, and skin... " Who are you?" he asked and sat sideways in the seat, on leg under his bottom and the drapped down normally.

The man simply looked at him before smiling, " Ouch... that hurt my ego a bit." he said and ran his own hand through his platnium blonde hair.

" Ego?" Kurt echoed and furrowed his brows.

" My name is Paul Trakvosky. I'm an actor-" he began looking down when Kurt literally squealed only to start babbling.

" You Paul! Paul Trakvosky! Scaresrow in Wicked! Simba in Lion King! And! And! Mary Sunshine in Chicago for 5 years! Oh my gaga!" Kurt blushed and turned away. Drats! I should have let him continue to stroke my hair... he thought as Paul laughed.

" I was also in Rocky Horror picture show. But thats community theater." He added surprised as Kurt looked back at him and sat properly.

" I'm a... aspiring Actor. I audditioned for my frst show today." he said quietly and Paul chuckled.

" Did it turn into a fist fight?"

Kurt touched the gaze on his nose and looked away. " No. Some boy punched me in the face." he stated bitterly and then again the hand in his hair returned.

" Now why on earth would someone do that to you?" he asked curiously and Kurt scooted a bit closer to him.

" I was explaining to this guy that his boyfriend was a tyrant that bullied me from late elementary to the day I graduated and he took offence and punched me." Kurt explained as Paul's fingers slowed.

" Boyfriend?" he said confused and looked at Kurt. Yes the boy was unusually pretty and all over attractive, but gay hadn't even regesitared into his thoughts. " So he was gay?"

" They both are. Gay with a happy loving relationship, and memories..." he said bitterly as his nose tingled. The tingle that most people get when their mad and will eventually start crying.

" You sound bitter about it.." Paul whispered and rested his cheek on the side of Kurt's head.

" I'm not. David can kiss, hug and be overall happy with whoever he wants." Kurt said again bitterly, causing Paul to sigh and pull Kurt into his chest. Kurt clutched at the fabric of his tux and wondered if it was alright to cry on to a stranger...or if was alright to be doing what he was doing? He loosened his grip as Paul's fingers began to weave through his hair. Why he allowed him to touch his hair actor or not was beyond him, but had a very nice feeling to it.

Paul looked at Kurt and then allowed his free hand to roam up and down his back. Why was he always getting into positions like this? Always finding those cute and helpless men who have no idea how to live on there own and need to be guided... At least he wouldn't get invovled with him... he would just be a friend to help Kurt find his way.

Within a few minuets, the cab stopped outside Kurt's condo complex, and Paul tapped Kurt's back signaling that they were there. Kurt sat up and smiled at Paul, " Thanks..." he said and looked to the meter to fish out his wallet when Paul placed his hand over Kurt's.

" I got it. You just go up stairs and relax. Take a bath, drink a beer, go to sleep." he said like a true New Yorker man.

Kurt nodded and blushed getting out. The beer suggestion was out of the question but the rest sounded very pleasant.

Walking to the doors of the complex, he took the keys that his dad had given him and looked at the number on it. " D43."

" Kurt?"

Turning around, Paul was there and had his scarf in hand. " You forgot this in the cab." he said and Kurt smiled taking it back.

" Thank you..." he said as Paul swallowed hard and reached into the pocket inside his suit and gave him his card.

" If you ever need someone to talk to, call me." he smiled down at Kurt when the doors opened and Kurt's baby blue eyes widen.

Dear god, if you really exsist, why can't you go easy on me? Kurt wondered as Paul bowed his head and rose Kurt's hand to his lips. " Until we meet again." he smiled, turning to leave.

Kurt blushed and then flushed remebering who had just walked in and sighed heavily. " Hey..." David said awkwardly, pulling out his keys.

" Please tell me you and that child live here?" Kurt demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

David looked at him, his hazel eyes keep a hold on Kurt's for a long time. In fact Kurt wasn't sure who had movedby they were standing nearly face to face. " No. He has his own home." David said quietly.

Kurt wasn't sure if he was glad or unimpressed by this information but it did make his heart skip a beat. In fear?

" Good. Now if you don't mind me. I'm off to relax. After a harsh day like today, and its blessings," he began and gently touched his nose, " I think I deserve it." he said firmly and turned on his heel to walk to the elevator.

Was David just standing there watching him? Was his hair messed up from Paul's soothing fingers? Could David tell he had been crying? Could David see him falling apart? Did- Kurt shook his head as he pressed the button for the elevator and stepped inside. Why did he care so much about David? Not like they were friends or anything... However when he looked up he saw that David was standing exactly were Kurt had left him looking towards him.

Kurt took a deep breath before releasing it and the doors opened to his floor. Suprisingly, his door was thrid from the elevator and once his door waopened and locked, he was greeted by his things and homely reminders. He looked at a picture on the wall and sighed walking to his phone to call home.

It took three rings before Finn picked up the phone, " Hello?"

" Hi Finn, it's Kurt. Is my father home?" Kurt asked sitting down on the couch and waited as he heard the TV in the background and his father laughing with his wife.

" Hello? Kurt?"

Kurt's throat tighten at the sound ofhis father's voice. " Hi dad. I'm in my home safe and sound." he said cheerfully.

" That's good! Does it look okay? I wouldn't want to have to go up there and kick some New Yorker as-" Burt began when Carole gently pattes his arm. " Well you know..." he covered making Kurt laugh.

" Yes it all looks great." he smiled and sighed. " I miss you dad..." he admitted and Burt crissomned.

" I miss you too kiddo. Hey get some rest and call me immediately when you know what part you got. Got it?" Burt smiled as Kurt laughed to hide the fact he was crying.

" Yes sir." he said and after a exchange of good byes Kurt hung up and wiped his face. Oh this was harder then it was made out to be... he thought and got up to start a bath and get ready for bed. There was a whole new day ahead of him tomorrow.


	5. Must Be Doing Something Right?

Kurt twisted in his bed, a slight moan rising from his parted lips. He turned and twisted in the sheets arching his back and clutched his pillow because of the dream he was having. Not a bad dream either.

_" Nhh... ah!" _

_A hand slipping up my torso and his mouth its... its going to my...! _

_" Ah! N-no..." _

_He chuckled but continues to move his hand in a slow circular motion on my lower stomach as his tounge runs up and down my...my... _

_" Nhh!" _

_" Relax..." he says ,but how can I when he's doinging THAT! _

_His second hand moves up my thigh and two of his fingers find my... oh gaga! I jerk up into his mouth and my hand leaves his shoulder to grab his hair. God this feels so good, but it was so embarassing! However, he continues to do it, continues to suck and tickeling my..._

_" I...I'm gonna..." _

_He shushes me as his head continues to bob until it happens and I explode into his mouth, not that he seemed to mind since he continued to keep sucking until I finished. Even THEN he dragged his tounge up and down before kissing my lower stomach and moved up my chest to my neck. _

_" Your so innocent, that I feel bad for sucking you off." he chuckles into my ear and I push him away hot and red in the face._

_" Dave!" _

_He chuckles and. moves to kiss my lips. His nice plump lips caressing mine. So sweet... So nice... So-_

**BRREEEEEP BRRREEEP BRREEEEEP BREEEEP!**

Kurt gasped sitting up as his alarm went off and quickly slammed his hand to it, panting. He touched his face and then his chest and sighed. A dream...

Kurt shook his head. Wasn't the first time... in fact he had his first dream about David the night after he kissed him. However it was never, NEVER like that! A simple park in the park, or a brief kiss yes but not... Kurt blushed and attempted to get up when he blushed a darker red. Oh god... he thought and shook his head. No... no... no! He thought and pulled the sheet up to him.

Balling it up, he tucked it into his dirty hamper and quickly tip toe'd to the bathroom with his clothes he had setted out for the day. He sighed as the warm shower water moved down his body and grabbed the soap to start cleaning himself.

He didn't particularly like David when he was pushing him around and such but he did like David when he was mellow and kind. Basically who he was when he thought no one was looking. He sighed as the water created streams of water to go down his chest washing the soap away and thought of it as if it was David's fingers. Does David like me? He wondered, After all he do kiss me... but I did push him away...

He frowned turning the water off and got out of the shower and finished up with drying and dressing before getting out and going to the living room when a knock came to the door. He looked to the door before walking over to the door and looked through the peep hole and gapped. " what the?" he opened the door and looked at David standing there with a measuring cup. " What? Need sugar?" he asked bitterly.

" No but you might." David shot back and shook his head " Sorry... I was wondering if you have any milk?"

" What can't eat your cereal dry?" he asked and watched David's jaw tighten and unclench.

" I'm baking a cake. I ran out of milk." he said and Kurt took the cup.

" You don't look like th baking type." Kurt said arroganty and David smirked.

" A lot could be said the same about you."

Kurt poured the milk and David sighed shaking his head and looked at him. " Sorry... I'm not a morning person."

" You seem to say Sorry a lot." Kurt mummbled as David turbed him around.

" Maybe I am, Kurt. Maybe thats why I'm saying it." he fought back and Kurt sighed.

" Whatever..." he whispered when David's hand accidentally slipped on top of Kurt's on the counter.

Kurt looked at their hands and took a deep breath. "Do you need help?" he asked curiously.

David looked at him curiously. " With what?"

" Making the cake duh?" Kurt glared and moved his hand so that he could hand him the milk.

" Not unless you can make homemade icing." David said bitterly, and Kurt smirked.

" I can do anything and everything." he asked before moving so that he could be led to David's condo. " consider it the first step to forgiveness...If you want it." he said offering a smile to David, whom gave one in return.

" Well then lets go..." he said.

Kurt bit his lower lip and followed behind him and wondered why the heck he agreed to him. He could have just forgiven him and made him leave... so why did he offer to help him?

" Who are you making a cake for?" he asked and looked at David when he turned to his door and opened it up for them.

" A friend. He's turning 24 and we're throughing him a surprise party." David said and closed the door.

The place was filled with things that descibed David. His letterman jacket was drapped over a chair, his duffel bag was on the ground. Football supporting gear everywhere as well as pictures of family and Klaus, Kurt wondered when they met but didn't dare ask. However one thing puzzled him, the country music coming from the stereo system. " You listen to country music? You?" he said surprised.

" Yes. I like it. You got a problem with it?" he asked raising an eye brow at the shorter male who shook his head.

" No I'm just surprised." Kurt said and went to the kitchen where the ingredents for making homemade icing were waiting. David followed him into the kitchen and went to continue mixing.

It was quiet between tem except for the pouring of coutry music going into the kitchen. David poured the batter into six pans and set them four on the two racks as Kurt sighed finishing up enought icing for three cake layers. " Oh god..." David smiled closing his eyes. " I love this song." he said and leaned on the counter as Kurt looked at the stereo as soft guitar filled the room and then turned quickly as David began to sing along.

" A woman is a mystery, a man just can't understand. Sometimes all it takes to please her, is the touch of your hand." he touched his chest and Kurt smirked watching him surprised that David was a good singer as Klaus had said.

" And other times you gotta take it slow, and hold her all night long." he said and moved close to Kurt opening his arms and Kurt shook his head.

" No. oh no no no no..." he said backing up.

" Heaven knows, theres so many ways a man can go wrong..." David nodded his head and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to his arms and wrapped an arm around him making Kurt laugh. What a big offe!

" Must be doing something right. I just heard you sigh. You lean into my kiss and close, those deep blue need you eyes. Don't know what I did... to earn a love like this but baby I must be doing something right." David smirked and danced him around the kitchen and spun him out of his arms then back in. Kurt couldn't help but smile and feel touched from the song David was singing when someone walked into the condo and David seemed to not care.

" Anywhere you wanna go, baby show me the way. Im open to suggestion, mmhmm, what ever you say. Tonights about giving you what you want. What ever it takes. Girl I hope im on the right road. Jugding by the smile on your face..." David smirked and dipped him back as the couple of friends walking in laughed at them and placed the chips on the counter.

" Must be doing something right I just heard you sigh, you lean into my kiss and close those deep blue need you eyes. Don't know what I did to earn a love like this but baby I must be doing something right." he sang again as on of the friends obviously a girl cheered David on.

" Woo David! Sing it!" she laughed as the boy came back in with drinks.

David looked at Kurt as they left to go and get some more stuff and the music slowly began to slow down. " oh baby mmm mmmmhmmm. Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I must be doing something right, must be doing something right. Oh yeah, must be doing something right." he whispered to Kurt as their foreheads touched and they stopped dancing.

Kurt looked at David and was mad. How could he sing such a beautiful song and Kurt not be able to kiss him? How is that fair... he thought when David tilted his head and pressed his lips to Kurts.

Kurt gasped, his hands pushing at David's chest, but not to push him away. David lifted his head and looked at him and back up rubbing his face. " Crap..." he thought and looked down at his feet. " Kurt... I..." he stammered looking for the words.

" No... I understand... " Kurt in putted quickly. He looked at the door and saw the girl coming in and used her as an escape. " Do you need help?" he asked and she set down some presents and nodded.

" We have a lot of presents in the car waiting to come on up." she said and walked out followed by Kurt as the guy came back in.

" Hey Chris!" David said give him a hug as they setted up the kegs and moved the presents. David couldn't beleive he had just kissed Kurt... again! Was he wanting to just fuck up his good relationship?

" So who was that? I like him." Chris smiled as they began to make a pyrmaid with the presents.

" His names Kurt." David said dully.

" You like him huh? I can tell. Definetly an improvement from that monster you were dating..." Chris said and looked at his friend unshileding his brown eyes from the shades he had been wearing.

When no agreement came from his statement, Chris' eyes widen. " Oh damn..."

Kurt sighed as he and, as he found out, Chasidy got to the bottom of the elevator, and went outside to get the rest of presents. " Are you and Davie dating?" She asked, " Because I think you are perfect for him beside that little creep he's been dating." she said flipping her blonde hair as she handed him some boxes.

" No I'm not..." Kurt said and she looked at Kurt like he was crazy.

" Serious?" she said as if she didnt hear him the first time.

" Yeah... Klaus is his boyfriend." Kurt said nodding.

" Ew! But you like David! I can see it! Like when you two were dancing, I've never scene Davie so happy." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Kurt flamed bright red and turned to walk away with presents when she got hers. " Regaurdless of my feelings, if theres any for him, he's with Klaus." he said firmly and Chasidy laughed.

" So, steal the bastard! Thats what I did with Chris and guess what..." she smiled and raised a hand. " Married after two years of dating and going on for a strong year of marriage." she winked and Kurt laughed looking at the beautiful ring on her hand.

Now who did this girl remind him off? Mercedes... Santanna... Rachel... He nodded and shook his head as high school memories filled his mind as they got into the elevator. Maybe he should... er... steal David... he thought and bit his lip. But how...


	6. A Little Bit Helpless

I think its hillarious that I wrote all of these chapters based of some songs that I was listeing to at the time. The song I was listen too writing this chapter was Magic Dance by David Bowie, I don't know why but I liked it and maybe it was the base that gave me the extra push for Kurt to slip and be a little helpless for once in his life! Well I just wanted to say that. Thank you for the nice Reviews! If you want send me some music suggestions, I always need new music! Thatnks guys!

- " You remind me of the babe. Babe? Babe with the power. The power of voodoo. Hoodoo? You do remind me of the babe." (David Bowie)

Kurt didn't have another moment with David after the kitchen incident, because his guest were showing up and he didn't want to intrude. He helped set up and then went back to his own condo, wondering what he had for dinner.

Maybe it was best that he had this time alone, that way he could think ways to trap David to make him his. Be it because of jealousy or because of the slight encouragment that he received from Chasidy, but he wanted to take David from Klaus. Klaus...

Kurt opened his door and then walked in, closed the door, then crossed his arms over his chest. " What did Chasidy mean?" he wondered and bit his lip. Was Klaus something he didn't potray? He rubbed his chin as he pondered before he moved to the kitchen to look around for things to collect and make a dinner for himself.

He had pulled out some meat, and veggies when a knock came to the door. He looked at the door and then at his food, who was it this time? He thought bitterly and washed his hands before walking over to answer the door and found David standing there changed. Instead of being dressed in baggy sweat pants and an white shirt he was in some jean that hugged his thighs and waist, Gaga... Firefighter training made him loose some weight... Kurt thought and looked at the solid green polo he was wearing was wearing also.

" Yes?" he asked and crossed his arms, he leaned onto his left hip and heard the music coming from David's condo and grimmaced. " What is that screaming noise you call music?" he asked and David laughed.

The laughed made Kurt blush slightly and swallow hard and all together made him feel a little awkward. " Its Screamo music. Escape the Fate or something." David said rolling his eyes and looked down at Kurt.

" Why did you leave?"

The question caught Kurt a little off gaurd but he shook his head. " I wasn't invited so why should I have stayed? Plus I don't know anyone there." he stated and turned to go into his kitchen when David grabbed his arm.

" You know me. You could have stayed and been my friend in the cluster of New Yorkers." he stated firmly and Kurt smiled at him.

" Who are also your friends?" Kurt laughed but shook his head crossing his arms. "That's true. But I don't want Klaus to show up and we have another dancing episode." He said with a smirk on his lips. David looked at him and then lowered his head.

" Your mad that I kissed you..." David sighed and looked down then moved his hand behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Kurt scoffed and rose a brow to David before walking up to him.

" I'm not mad. Do I look mad? Why would I be mad? From what I heard I'm the better man so I'm pretty content." he smiled making David gawk. Good. Kurt thought and ros his hand to push back some of David wild hair strains.

" Really?" he asked Kurt and moved his hand slightly with Kurt's gentle touch.

" Yes. Chasidy was telling me how I was better for you and you know me, I love being better." he said shrugging his with his hands raised doing his pose of ' I told you so' with the smirk and know it all additude.

David laughed nervously and nodded. " Yeah Chris said the same thing." He said looking at Kurt surprised, if he didn't know better he would have thought Kurt was actually attempting to cheer him up.

" Why?"

David frowned, " Why?"

" Why am I better? What damage did the child create?" Kurt asked and sat down on the counter.

David chuckled and cupped his head as well as rest his arms on the counter with his head on them. " Better question is what hasn't he done..." David said and took a deep breath before folding his hands in the traditional prayer position and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Kurt became a little werid. What did he do? He was going to ask again when David started to talked.

" Klaus and I have our couple problem just like everyone but... Klaus... he's younger then me. He's like two years younger, and has been with more guys then I'd care to think of... but, the reason majority of my friends dislike him was the he had gone home with one of the guys from his plays when we first started going out." David began and Kurt gasped.

" Why the hell are you still with him? David Karofsky, the guy I knew would have beat his face in or worst!" Kurt was furious. He looked at David who shook his head.

" That's it... I'm not really violent when he's near... That's why I stayed with him and Klaus hasn't done it again. I don't see why I can't give him one more chance." he said and Kurt gapped.

Are you serious? He thought and shook his head before pushing David up off the counter. " David... I don't get you..." he said bluntly jumping off the counter and stood in front of him.

" You always pushed me around but I knew why. You were homophobic and whatnot but this?" Kurt shook his head. He was so mad! He didn't know why but it made him mad when ever someone spoke of cheating. It was disgusting and what not.

" Wanna know the sicker part?" David asked lowering his head, " The guy whose birthday is today-" he began when Kurt glared up at him.

" Did he sleep with Kut?" he asked and David looked at him before rubbing his shoulders.

" I don't know. Did he sleep with you?" he asked and Kurt blushed looking away.

" You know what I meant!" Kurt said as David pulled him close.

" No, he's actually Klaus' brother. He doesn't know what happed..." he said and Kurt bit his lip, wrapping his arms around David's torso and burried his face into David's shirt. Why did he have to feel something for David? Why did David have to kiss him and start all of this? Why couldn't David be David?

" Who would have thought you'd let me hold you? Or even let me kiss you again... considering the last time I kiss you, you sicked Dane on me." David chuckled and looked at him, while Kurt lifted his head.

" His name was Blaine!" Kurt groaned and David shrugged. " Regaurdless, I really didn't like him. Him or his big hair."

" I want to hit you." Kurt stated bitterly but David merely laughed resting his head on Kurt's forehead.

" Who would have thought you'd care about me?" he added and Kurt's eyes widen against David's chest. There was along moment where nothing was said and all that could be heard was the music down the hall, horns being honked and David's heart pumping under his ear.

" Your the only thing of home I have..." he lied as his throat tighten and he thought he might... just might cry for sure but and David stroked his hair.

" I'll be here. We're friends right?" David chuckled when Kurt looked at him.

Kurt didn't know what had happened but he felt compelled to keep David here, with his arms around him. It felt nice. That was it... Kurt decided.

" David. Dump Klaus..." So much for being sneaky...

" What?" David asked and looked back at Kurt surprised.

" He's not good for you." Kurt said and hugged himself.

" No one is, or that could easily be said. I have to work at my relationships a bit more then other cause I have anger issues." David shrugged carelessly. Was that really what David thought?

"That's ridiculous! Everyone deserves to be love. Yo-You wouldn't have to wo-work-work hard if I were your boyfriend..." Kurt whispered and David's joking audditude vanished.

" You... my boyfriend?" he said and Kurt looked at him nodding.

" I've never had a real real relationship but I wouldn't make it hard or unbareable or heaven forbid cheat on you!" Kurt said. It was awkward and Kurt felt like crying from all the raging emotions running through him. He felt like yelling. He felt like... there were no ways to discribe it.

" You don't want to be with me Kurt-" David said harshly turning to leave but it was Kurt's turn.

" I do! Don't tell me I don't!" He said and with shaking hands he cupped David's face and pressed his lips to his. Kurt didn't know why he felt like this but when David wrapped his arms around his waist... he knew he won.

David ran a hand up and down Kurt's back as he felt Kurt nip at his lower lip and tangle his hands in his hair. God when was the last time he and Klaus had kissed like this?

He groaned as Kurt pulled on his hair some so that Kurt didn't have to be on his toes anymore. Could he leave Klaus... Although David wanted to continue he needed to breath, so he pulled away and looked down at him.

" Kurt..." he whispered, and swallowed resting his forehead on Kurt's again. " I don't know..."

" Please." Kurt whispered as David lifted his head and stroked Kurt's cheek.

David looked at him and then took a deep breath. " Give some time to think and I'll give you an answer..." he whispered. Kurt nodded, he didn't want to push it too much. Things could become very messy now...


	7. Gawd I Hate This

David sat in his condo exhausted. He didn't know what to do about Kurt and Klaus. Kurt was everything he had thought of for a boyfriend. Cute, smart, determine, and well he wasn't sore on the eyes and he wasn't afraid to piss him off or call him out on the things he had done, but Klaus...

Klaus was different, more assertive and slightly controling. However he didn't mind it, shit who wouldn't mind a sexy small man straddling you and grinding into you while pulling on your hair-?

David cupped his head and fell to the side of his couch, groaning. God was Klaus good at the make outs and the sucking but... Kurt could be... couldn't he? David bit his lower lip and shook his head. Was he really fighting for Klaus because of the sex?

No... that wasn't why. Not at all. He swallowed hard and sat up feeling like he was going to throw up. Klaus had his "special moments." So special that David was haunted by the past actions and did all he could to not let anything happen now.

/flashback\

_**1.) " Shit!" David grunted and rushed into the apartment Klaus was living in and kicked the knife with a bloody egde away and applied pressure to Klaus' wrists and looked around hopelessly for a phone, a person, anythig that could help him right now. **_

_**He had came to apologize for being insensitive and not thinking about Klaus' feeling about the transfer to another station for his train, but after the first few knocks and the music blaring through the small building he knew something was up. **_

_**It took 64 stitches and three nights before Klaus came too. However no matter what David said Klaus refused to see him and even had the doctor not allow him into the hospital for the next week. **_

_**2.) David walked to Klaus' new apartment with flowers and champeigne because he wanted to be the first to congradulate him for his role in Chicago but to his utter dismay Klaus had literally stepped off a chair to hang him self. He didn't get the part, and this made David a little lery on letting Klaus audition for anything after that. In fact he said he'd leave him if he did audition for anything which lead to...**_

_**3.) Klaus ODed on his medicine and left a note saying that it was David's insensitivity that pushed him to suicide. **_

_**Not only that but David went through six months of law suits by Klaus' parents. It only ended when Klaus came to see him and was crying, David was a sucker when it came to tears. **_

How could David leave and then be responsible for Klaus' death if he pulled another stunt like he had in the past? It was simply, he couldn't. He wanted to be with Kurt but now wasn't the time.

David grabbed a pillow and covered his face wondering if there would ever be a right time, when the door opened and Klaus came happily into the condo and skipped to where David was. " Hey sexy thing!" he giggled straddling him and David smiled weakly at him.

" Hey Klaus."

He listened to how Klaus's day was while coming his fingerems through Klaus' hair, and heard about how great his rehearsal for Fiddler On The Roof went and then had ... ok... nice... somewhat... relaxing make out with him, however... it wasn't satisfing.

Maybe it was because of what he had been thinking about that kepted David from holding up a boner for Klaus while he sucked him off.(which lead to a small arguement)

It disgusted him that he even let Klaus do such a thing, but it was part of the normal schudel. In a way, he kind of hoped Klaus would find another whore so he could leave him guilt free. That would be the best thing to happen right now... he swore.


	8. You Big Offe!

Kurt sighed. The next few days were pure horrible. It seemed like David was avoiding him, and Klaus was boasting about how he got mail on his role in Moulen Rouge yet, Kurt hadn't recieved any information yet. He just wanted to know what was up with David...

Kurt pushed his thoughts aside as he went to his phone to call home. He reached for the phone and had dialed the area code nume when three soft knocks came to his door. Kurt looked up and saddly the first thing to pop in his head was David. Gawd! I need to stop acting like a love sick puppy! He wasn't even my boyfriend!

Kurt opened the door and smiled, " H-hi..." He said as David looked down at him and put his hands on Kurt's hips and pushed him back into his condo.

Kurt blushed and looked up at him, " Wh-what's going on?" he asked confused by David's urgentcy.

David bit his lip and looked at Kurt and walked to the window then back to him about to say something but seemed to have lost the words. It was kind of cute watching David fight himself for words, wonder what he's thinking about... Kurt thought as David sighed and looked at him.

" I c-can't leave Klaus." he said outright and Kurt felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach.

" Is that why you came here?" he asked and turned away from facing David. Wow... he had been so sure that David was going to choose him over Klaus! He felt his wind pipe constrict and gasped quietly as he busied himself.

" No. I wan-wanted to ask you something..." David said softly and saw what Kurt was trying to hide. " Kurt..." he whispered and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he began rewashing the dishes he had just washed.

" What..." Kurt managed to say through the tightness of his throat and shook his head. Why wasn't David leaveing? He already told him what he needed to, so why was he still here?

" Be with me." David whispered against Kurt's hair and kissed the shell of his ear.

Kurt shivered in delight from the gentle careing action but he turned and looked at him. " How am I suppose to be with you, if you wont leave Klaus?" he asked cheeks reddening and his eyes watering.

" Kurt, god..., you have no idea how much I want you..." he whispered into Kurt's temple and Kurt smiled clutching the front of David's shirt. " Please don't cry on me... I won't be able to do this if you start crying..." he added and Kurt nodded resting his cheek on David's shoulder.

Kurt calmed down with the soothing strokes of David's hand running up and down his back. This was so perfect... What if they could be like this forever? In a loving embrace and didn't have to worry about food, rent, bills, or, well, just anything! Kurt began to rub David's back in turn so David spoke.

" Can I be your boyfriend with out being your boyfriend?" he asked squeezing him slightly as if it pained him to ask.

Kurt opened his eyes and pushed David back some so he could look at him. " How does that even make sense?" Kurt demanded and David sighed covering Kurt's stubborn mouth.

" Let me explain..." he stated firmly making Kurt roll his eyes. If only he could last just kissing the death out of Kurt, David would have done it. " I can't leave Klaus... not abruptly. But slowly... I want to slowly find ways to... er... to safely let Klaus go." he said and rubbed the back of his neck as Kurt looked at him interested.

Kurt did his famous step back, as if setting the person he was questioning into a box, and tilted his head to the side. " Why do I feel there's another peice to this drama." he stated and David winced. Damn you actors... he thought.

" T-...there is..." David began and Kurt leaned on one hip looking at David with a fierce intense look.

" Go on."

After going do memory lane with Kurt, David waited for the expected when Kurt shocked him. " Isn't there an institution for people like him?" he demanded.

David gawked and began to laugh but Kurt was dead serious. " I'm serious! Can't we drop him off at his parents? Or drop him off at the institution like teenage mothers do with baby's the can't take care off?"

David couldn't help but continue laughing, and reach for Kurt to pull him down next to him, but Kurt gasped and landed on his lap. " I know you are." he stated and manuvered Kurt's head with his so he had his neck exposed and kissed him softly.

" David Karofsky! I didn't say yes to you!" Kurt blushed and attempted to move away as David growled and twisted on top of him.

" Oh yes you did." David smirked and began sucking softly on his neck.

" W-wh-when?" Kurt sighed and trembled under David tilting his head to help David.

" When you said we..." David answered and lifted himself to stroke Kurt's wet cheeks.

Kurt reached up and tucked a peice of hair behind his ear and smiled. " How do you know I didn't say that because I truely dispise that man?"

David smiled and shook his head, " You would have pushed me off already." he retorted and captured Kurt's lips with a hungry appiete.

(Now... should i be evil and not write a sex scene here or should i be nice and write it? hmmmm... :) )


	9. Foreplay, Sex, and Huh? Whose Klaus?

(This is the longest sex scene I have ever written! I hope it was good or at least to your likeing and sorry if it crossed any lines you may have.)

Kurt sighed kissing David back. Gaga... he thought and pulled sharply on David's thick hair when he rubbed his lower half into his. David smirked as Kurt's face twisted into pure pleasure, now that was just sexy... he thought and kissed him softer. " If you let me, I can go grab a condom-" David whispered into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt groaned, " Heck no..." he said and smiled up at him. " I do have condoms of my own, and of you dont fit... well then bareback we will..." Kurt slurred into David's ear and David groaned as his dick throbbed painfully at the thought.

David nodded and smiled lifting Kurt's shirt off his chest and over his head. Kurt sighed and lifted his arms to help him remove garment and then returned the favor.

" Oh gosh." Kurt whispered and moved his hands down his chest slowly. " Your a bear..." he giggled and David blushed in turn. Personally he had grown to hate his body, Klaus wasn't so nice in words for his chest hair...

" Yeah... I was thinking of waxing or something... you know..." he said and yelped when Kurt nipped at his left nipple.

" I'll have to give up touching you if you do." Kurt smirked, and opened his mouth licking a circle around the budding nipple. " Your so damn sexy as you are... dont change..." he whispered before drawing in the pink bud and sucked on it.

David swallowed hard and panted as Kurt sucked before pulling away and moved to Kurt's chest and began a similar treatment to Kurt's nipples. Kurt shivered and made small noises as David rubbed his rough skin against his smooth skin, creating goosebumps.

" Y-yes..." Kurt whimpered and parted his legs to hug David's waist with his knees. Good Gaga, David was driving him nuts, his nipples were so sensitive that they were sure to be bruised do to the rough suckleing.

David chuckled and retured his lips to the abused red lips awaiting their return. Kurt sighed rolling his hips into Davids, " Oh gosh..." he said slightly panicked.

David looked down at Kurt curiousity etched on his face as Kurt lowered on of his hands between them and pushed it inside David's jeans and boxers wrapping his small hand around David's engourged cock. David grunted and burried his face in the cove of Kurt's neck, " Your so big..." Kurt smiled and kissed David's earlobe.

Wow... David thought as he moaned as Kurt stroked his cock. Was it suppose to feel like this everytime? David then formed an attack on Kurt's throat, leaving small firey marks on the pale skin.

Kurt smirked, he knew how to be a cock tease or so people told him so, " Let me suck you dick, David." he said softly and ran the tip of his tounge around the shell of David's ear.

David jolted as Kurt's words registarted. Did he really just say that? He thought and blushed, Dammmn... he sat up and childishly covered himself.

Kurt frowned. What on earth was Klaus doing to him? " Come on. Don't be shy..." Kurt whispered kneeling inbetween David's legs and sighed a bit fustrated when David shook his head no. " David, I'm not Klaus... I want you... all of you..." he whispered and looked at him but David didnt budge.

Kurt sighed annoyed and was half tempted to go and give Klaus of peice of his mind, but looked at David's hands and then up into David's nervous eyes. He lowered his head to the clamped hands and licked the dip of his fingers on one hand and the hands flew away. Kurt laughed and rewrapped his hand around David's shaft and licked the mushroom head slowly clean of the precum.

David watched Kurt small tounge circle around and gasped when their eyes met. Oh shit... he thought as Kurt shook his head and laughed. " Gosh... David all shy? Its kind of sexy." Kurt giggled parting his lips and slipped his long lenght into his mouth.

David's eyes widen slightly, how could Kurt enjoy doing this when Klaus didn't? David wonder as his hand pushed on Kurt's head, it was embarassing to be so shy with Kurt, especially since he seemed to know his way around a cock. Not in a bad whorish way though... he thought as Kurt's eyes closed and he seemed to be consentrating on...

" Oh gawd! Kurt!" David cried out as Kurt began deep throating him. David trembled at the sensation before pulling Kurt off of him and kissed him deeply. " stop... Too much..." he panted and Kurt laughed.

" We to practice then..." Kurt said and flicked his tounge at David's lower lip. " But ok... Do you wanna show me your skills now?" he asked and David smirked. Skills indeed... he thought and pushed Kurt down to the floor of the condo.

Kurt moved his legs and bit his lip in anticpation. David smirked and pulled Kurt towards him and drapped his legs over his shoulders. Kurt held his breath and cried of in delight as he felt David's tounge swipe over his entrance. He curled his toes and winced as his feet cramped up from his tensing.

David smirked as he drilled his tounge into Kurt and felt Kurt tense up. He laughed pulling away and Kurt whined. " Why'd you stop?" he whispered and David laughed.

" Who would have thought you were such a slut..." David whispered kissing his shoulder.

" I'm a sex kitten not a slut." Kurt corrected.

" Are you going to mewo for me?" David asked and wiggled his eye brows at him.

Kurt shook his head. " No! You werido!" he laughed and gasped feeling David's boulbous head against his entrance. " Mmm yes..." Kurt whispered wrapping his arms around David's neck.

" Meow for me..." David whispered to him and teased his entrance.

" No." Kurt blushed furiously.

" Don't make me change it to a bark." David threaten and Kurt bit hard on his lip and nervously moved his lips to David's ear and meow'ed for him.

David chuckled and pushed into Kurt causing him to turn into putty. " Yes... so tight..." David grunted as Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around David's neck and raised and lowered his hips on David's cock.

David cupped Kurt's bottom and moved up to the couch so it was a bit easier for both of them. " Oh David..." Kurt moaned and pushed him back so his back was against the couch and moved faster, panting.

David moaned and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hips and thrusted twice as fast making him whimper and nearly scream in pleasure but Kurt had let go already so he reframed from doing so, to the best of his ablity.

" Davie... Dave I...I'm gonna cum..." He whimpered into David's thick neck and David grunted something incohernet.

They kissed a bit more heatedly until David hissed and came within Kurt, and Kurt tensed in return clamping his entance around David's spent cock, and milked every drop of cum out of him. "Well... Guess Klaus isn't getting any..." Kurt whispered totally exhausted and David looked at him in a daze.

" Klaus?"


	10. Tears, and Hate

Kurt had the worst week ever. Not only did he go and looking for a jobs, which was horrible, but David hadn't came to see him once! He got hit on by nasty store owners and employees and walked out of three places necaue they were... a bit too werid for him. He was exhausted and he still need to stop by the theater to find out if he did or didn't get a part but most of all he just wanted to see David just once even if it was a glimpse...

He was walking down broadway wearing his black trench coat that faned out nicely at his hips and his black skinny jeans, with a white color blous underneath to tie his white ventage boots in with his outfit. He was walking when he saw a very nice vintage and theater store which he took a mental not to go into after going to the theater. He wasslowly walking away from the window when the owner came out.

" Hey!" he called cheerfully.

Kurt looked at the thrity year old man and watched him as he looked at Kurt in delight. " Please say your a model!" he begged and took Kurt's hands looking him over carefully.

Kurt laughed and removed his hands from his, " No I'm an actor my good sir." he stated and thw man groaned.

" But your so pretty and exactly what I need..." the man frowned.

Ah... creepy! thought Kurt backing away but he shook his hands. " I'm looking for a model for my store... except no one has fitted my taste... but you... you do! W-what if I sent you to a modeling school?" he asked.

Kurt's eyes widen. " Modeling school? Are you serious?" he asked looking at the man as if he were crazy.

" No. I'm very serious." he said and stretched his hand out. " My name's Joe." he said and Kurt shook his hand. He was the sixth man he met today named Joe. Really?

Kurt was shocked. Modeling school... was there suc a thing? He thought as the man reached into his brwast pocket and pulled out a card. " Here... t-think about it and call me when you decide. Please..." he said desperately.

Kurt looked at the card and smiled at the man. " Alright." he said and he hesisantly turn to continue down to the theater. Woah... that...that was... awesome! He thought and hugged the card. Maybe it was a sign... he smiled as he reached the theater. Good News... Good news please... he hoped.

" Hi!" the director said when he saw Kurt. " There's are Satine!" he said and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Satine..." he said startled. What?

" Yes..." said the producer coming out of the office. " Didn't Klaus give you your letter?" he asked.

" No!" Kurt squeaked. Satine? He...HE got a girls role?

" Oh dear... maybe he got lost looking for your home?" the producer said shrugging.

" He lives three doors down from me." Kurt said bitterly.

The director and producer exchanged looks and then took a big gulp of their coffee. " He's our erran boy... I don't see why he didn't give it to you..." The director said softly.

" Do...Do you accept your role..." he asked after the moment of silence.

" Whose the understudy?" Kurt asked softly and when they said Klaus' name again he looked up and shook his head. " May I have my script?" He asked and the two men clapped as the producer looked through his scripts and pulled out a baby blue script.

" Lines already been highlighted. Full read through is Monday, July 8." he told Kurt and he nodded. Now... he had to go and take care of this idoit erran boy.

Kurt clutched his side bag strap before knocking on David's door a few weeks later. He was pissed! Klaus had crossed that line that no one but Rachel Berry had crossed and he didn't let her get away way so easily. So there was no exception for Klaus.

David answered the door and Klaus was sitting on the couch watching some show and eating cereal. David smiled down at him and opened his mouth so greet him but Kurt merely put a finger to David's lips, " Excuse me David. But I'm not here to see you." he said with an evil smirk.

Klaus looked up and flushed as David sighed stepping out of his way and Kurt walked in and looking directly at Klaus. " Give me my letter Klaus." he said bitterly and Klaus stood up.

Right now the fact that Klaus was wearing David's shirt ment nothing to him even if he felt his heart drop to his stomach... it ment nothing; he was only concern as far as to retrieveing his letter. " I don't know what your talking about." Klaus said crossing his arms.

" Well first off, if you refuse to give me MY mail, then I'll have you arrested for theif and for invasion of privacy." Kurt said and put his bag on the ground.

" Klaus... what is he talking about?" David asked really confused. Klaus looked from Kurt to David and then back to Kurt.

" Oh Come on, Klaus! You so beneath me that I don't know why David wants to be with you. How dare you even think I wouldn't find out! I'm Kurt Hummle not stupid!" Kurt stated taking one step towards Klaus.

" I don't know what your talking about!" Klaus sobbed and Kurt rolled his eyes. Oh please...

" Well I'll tell you. I'm Satine in Moulen Rouge. Not you. I'm the diva and the star of the show. Not you. I'm the one they want. Not you. You are just a childish man who has chainned David to stay with you because you are worthless!" Kurt said shaking. He was so mad! He dealt with Rachel Berry's shannagins but this, even she wouldn't stoop this low.

Klaus frowned and opened his mouth to explain himself but Kurt turned and went to David and looked at Klaus and kissed David, smiling when he heard Klaus gasp and pulled back and walked out of the room. " You just started a war." Kurt said when he got to the door and slammed the door as he walked to his condo.

Take that... bitch! Kurt thought as warm tears ran down his pinken cheeks. God he hated Klaus...and now... he didn't care he would make Klaus life hell, and David?

He swallowed hard and walked into his condo and leaned against the door before grabbing a pillow off the couch and screamed into it. Dammit all! Dammit all to hell! He thought falling to the ground and sobbed into the pillow.

( I don't think this was my best chapter, but i needed to get this fact known and I had really and honestly no idea how... I hope it wasn't too bad. :( sorry.)


	11. Bella Notte

Kurt stummbled out of bed with a bottle of water and a bag of ice whe he heard the pounding on his door. He rushed to the door and threw it open and groaned at the light coming in from the hallway, opening his eyes to see his father and step mother behind him. " dad..." Kurt whispered and gasped as Burt walked in.

" What the hell happened to you?" he demanded and gently touched Kurt's swelled eyes. It sunk his fatherly pride to see Kurt like this and the only other tome he had seen Kurt like this was when his mother died.

" Nothing dad... I just... I ... I just cried a lot today." he whispered and yawned.

" Oh gosh Kurt..." Carole whispered and took the ice bag to go dump the ice out and soak it in cold water.

" Come sit down and tell me what happened." Burt said softly and moved to the couch when someone knoked on the door.

Kurt sighed expecting it to be Finn, but gasped when he saw David standing there with his bag. Kurt reached out for the bag, turning his face away. " Thank you..." he muttered when David tsked.

" Kurt come on." He whispered and grabbed Kurt in the door way and locked their lips together.

" I haven't scene you in a week..." he whispered resting his forehead on Kurt's but Kurt shook his head.

" So... n-not my pro-problem..." Kurt hiccuped and David shook his head.

" Kurt..." he whispered feeling like shit. He had just spent a long agonizing hour telling Klaus that he was wrong for doing what he did and watched Klaus pack a weeks worth of clothes before leaving for his parents house. He stroked Kurt's cheek and Kurt closed his eyes bitting his lower lip as David pulled him into his arms, making a new set of tears come.

" David... I've ne-nev-never been so mad!" he sobbed and dug his nails slightly into David's back.

Burt opened his mouth to say something but Carole covered his mouth and pulled him down on the couch watch them with a small smile on her face. Burt however glared at David, punk ass here minipulating his son!

Kurt shook from his tears and sobbing that David shook his head and lifted Kurt bridal style in his arms then walked Kurt to his bed.

Burt was about to go in there after them but Carole smacked him again and moved to the love seat to watch how it played out.

" Shh.. Sh..." David whispered soothingly as Kurt hiccuped. " Do you want me to sing to you?" he asked looking across to him as Kurt moved so he was curled against him with his head on his chest.

" y-yes.. Cabaret... If you know any of the tunes..." Kurt whispered and David frowned.

" I think we both know I don't know any musical songs but like... The Phantom of the Opera..." David chuckled and Kurt looked up at him hopefully.

David smiled and ran the bak of his index finger up and down Kurt's cheek. " Fine..." He whispered and took a deep breath as he thought and then decided there was only one song that he could really sing or... well two... but e didn't know all the words to Mascureade.

" Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation..." David whispered into Kurt's head before resting his head on a pillow. " Darkness stirs... and wakes imagination."

Kurt smiled. as he listened and felt the rummbling of his chest, this was so much better then Micheal Crawford and Gerard Butler... ok... maybe not better then Gerard.

" Silently the senses, abandon their defences..." he sang and blushed crap what came after defences...

"Slowly, gently, night unfolds its splendor..." Kurt sang quietly realizing David forgot the words and laughed cause him to couch. Hiccups and laughing don't mesh.

" Sh... I knew that." David said and rested his chin on Kurt's head.

" Grasp it, sense it, trembulous and tender... turn your face away from the garish light of day...Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light... and listen to the music of the night." he whispered and Kurt squeezed his handfuls of David shirt and smiled. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes... and let your spirit start to soooooar. And you live as you've never lived before..." David sang and took a deep and much needed breath, " And that's were I stop." he whispered and Kurt shook his head.

" Different song..." Kurt mummbled starting to fall asleep.

David hummed trying to think and tried thinking before coming up with a Disney song to sing to him. " Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night and we call it bella notte..."

Kurt chuckled and relaxed a little as Burt and Carole looked in and Carole smiled looking up at Burt's shocked face. David? Kurt? H-Huh?

" Look at it to the skies, They have stars in their eyes, On this lovely bella notte... side by side with your loved ones you will find, the enchantment here the night will weave its magic spell, when the one you love is near, oh this is a night and the heavens are right on this lovely Bella Notte..."

When David finished he realized Kurt had fallen asleep and slipped away to go find a wet rag for his eyes. No offence but he looked like crap. So he tip toedout of the room and closed the door, and turned into Burt and Carole.

" Oh...er... hello..." he said becoming nervous as Carole sniffled handing him the rag.

" That was so sweet!" she sobbed walking away to recollect herself, but Burt disagreed, " Sweet my ass! What are you trying to pull, Karofsky?" he demanded and David sighed.

" Me and Kurt are together." he said simply.

Burt looked at him then at Carole and began laughing. " Together! Ha, You and my son! Haa haaa haa! Good one, but Kurt hates your guts. Your a lowly human debris that tormented him and caused him so much pain that honestly I don't understand why Kurt let you carry him nevertheless touch him.

" Burt!" Carole cried.

" Like I said Mr. Hummle, we are together." He said getting mad at Burt bit refained from hitting him. Don't let the anger win... he told himself.

" Get out." Burt growled and pointed to the door.

" No. Kurt is my boufriend, and I'm not leaving him here like this. So swallow your damn pride and butt out." he lashed and walked back into the room where Kurt laid and drapped the towle over his eyes.

He laid beside Kurt and listened to Burt grummble and Carole called him and idoit and refuse to talk to him. He kind of liked Hudson's mom but Burt... yeah... that needs some work...he thought.


	12. Oh Dad

Kurt moaned stretching beside David, and jumped when he felt him. He looked up and saw David eith his right arm over his eyes and his left on his stomach, and watched his stomach rise and fall slowly. He smiled and laughed quietly, Was this what he looked like when he slept?

He felt a tightness in his throat and he kneeled beside him watching him. He had this enormous ball of emotion forming in his chest as he looked down at David. He didn't want to wake him, nor move to wake him. He just looked so peaceful...

" Kurt stop staring." David grummbled, his voice rough from sleep.

Kurt gasped and blushed. Gosh, he was a wake? Jeezz I'm such a creeper! He turned to leave when David used his right arm to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, moving onto his side so he could fit Kurt against his body.

" Hey, don't leave." he begged, " You won't come back if you walk out that door." David held Kurt tight and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck.

" What are you talking about?" Kurt asked drapping his arms over David's.

" Weeeell... after I sang you to sleep, your parents appeared." he grimmaced. " Your dad really hates me lets put it simply." he turned his head as Kurt turned and put his hand's on David's face.

He gently touched his face searching for any evidence that Burt might have hit David and then a thought came into mind, " You guys didn't fight did you?" he whispered and David smirked.

" Oh yeah. Carole was smacking him and calling him an idiot..." he said dramatically and Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around his neck.

" You know... I always knew your were sweet and caring underneath your homophobia... In fact, when you kissed me in the locker room I almost kissed you back, but I was scared and mad that you took my first kiss. Which,by the way, your not forgiven."

David shook his head, " I'm not sorry either." he said and kissed Kurt red lips and slid his hands down Kurt's back to his lower back.

Sighing, and stretching his body out against David, Kurt pulled on his shirt slightly. " Mmm... As much as making love with you sounds really nice I need food..." David whispered and Kurt pouted. Men... er... well... Kurt thought and shook his head.

" Fine." he said.

"When I get home from school we'll go out too. Okay? It could be our first date if you want." he smirked as Kurt got up.

" A date?" Kurt said looking back to him.

" I'm not going to tell you what it is, totally would spoil everything." David laughed and got up. Kurt opened his bedrolm door and walked out to go to his front door.

" Go get dressed and we'll go get something to eat." Kurt smiled and David nodded.

" Be back soon." he said and left as Burt stirred on the couch bed.

Kurt closed the door, before turning to his parents. " Alright get up. I know your awake." he said looking at the. with his arms crossed.

Burt threw the covers off and got up. " Kurt Hummle what the hell did David mean by you two are together?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head he really didn't know how he was going to get his father to understand. He could say one thing, but he'd avoid it. " Dad..." he said and swallowed hard.

" I'm seeing David, dad." he said looking down as Burt shook his head.

" Why? Kurt, why? After all the crap he put you through-" he began and Kurt looked away.

" Dad, please... just get dressed. We're going out for breakfast." he said and walkes to his room to get dress.

Burt stared after his son when he felt Carole rubbing his back. " Honey... Let's just see how it goes... You saw how David treated him last night... He'obviously changed..." she told him and Burt looked at her uncertain.

" I don't know..." He grummbled and Carole circled his waist.

" I don't think its the fact that it's David dating Kurt..." she whispered and kissed his shoulder. " I think its because Kurt's dating David." she said and Burt merely looked at her.

" That made no sense."

Carole sighed and got off the bed. " You know exactly what I mean Burt Gergory Hummle." She stated and went to their suitcase.

Sadly, Burt did know and he got up to get his clothes. No one was good enough for Kurt...he thought bitterly. No one would ever be good enough.


	13. Vroom VROOOOOM!

Kurt had managed to get his dad to drop the subject about David just long enough to get dress when thank the high fashion designers, David knocked on the door and came in. Kurt froze were he stood when he say Daviin his navy training pants that hugged his waist and thighs and his tucked in blue shirt with the acedemy's name on his right breast. Kurt was in a simple outfit, jeans, casual shirt and vest with his loafers and thought he looked hot but David made him tingle and bit his lower lip. Oh how he wanted that firefighter...

Burt looked at David in disbelife and shook his head. This guy was becoming a firefighter? Not if he went and told the accreditors what he had done in the past. Like he was going to let David live a lie.

Carole however blushed and marveled at how handsome he was and giggled elbowing Kurt who was staring at him anlook a bit in la la land. Kurt looked at her startled and then blushed. " Are you ready to go e-eat?" he asked teryingbto ignore the fact he had just gawked at David.

David nodded and shifted his messanger bag to one side and pulled out a helmet. Kurt frowned. Oh dear Gaga...

" Wait- woah! You ride a motorcycle? In this city?" Burt demanded stepping between Kurt and David.

David cleared his throat and rose the helmet. " Yes, it's a pain to take a taxi, so I ride my bike or walk." David shrugged.

" Alright Dad. Enough with the interrigating." Kurt laughed nervously and pulled him back and Carole pulled him back to her.

" Wanna ride with me?" David asked him and Kurt flushed.

Ride? Ride on that bike? That peice of scrap metal that didn't protect him one small tiny bit? On the bike where he could hold David and snuggle close against him feeling safe? Maye it wasn't so bad.

Burt merely gaped at David. Ride on a bike with him? The guy whom had threaten to kill his son? This was probably just an attempt to do that... Oh dear god...

" Sure." Kurt smiled just as Burt said, "Hell no!"

Kurt looked back at his father and shook his head. " Dad stop." he said and was going to continue when David put the black helmet on him. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and flip the eye sheild up to look at David and lean up and kiss him.

" Come on..." David said pulling a blue flamed helmet out.

Burt was going to object again but David out stretched his hand to him. " Mr. Hummle you have my word that Kurt will begetting off my bike unscratched, unharmed, and smiling."

David smiled hopefully and bit his lip as he watched Burt mold it over in his head. However, he knew strangly that David ment it antook his hand firmly and shook his head. Maybe... juat maybe David was just a tiny bit different... he thought as David pulled away and took Kurt's hand, whom still hathe helmet on.

" You could have took off the helmet, Kurt." David laughed as they all got int the elevator.

" Oh dear Gaga no! I love mama monster but there is no way I'm going to look like the helmet hair monster." he saifrom within te helmet.

David smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt. Burt watched them a bit sthen and frowned. Why was Kurt so happy with him? Him? He wondered as the came down.

" Little Broadway Cafe." Kurt said in suggestion and David nodded. " Dad, were going to the Little Broadway cafe." he said looking at his step mother and father as David went to get his bike out of the parking garage.

" Ok..." Burt said and Kurt frowned before wraping his arms around his father's torso.

" Dad... I know you don't understand why I'm with David but... I like him. I really do." he said as Burt rose his hands to hug his son.

" I can see that much."Burt smiled.

Kurt looked up to his dad just as he heard David on his bile and a cab stopped as David waved one down. Kurt took a deep breath and walked to the bike as Burt and Carole followed.

" Take these two people to the Little Broadway Cafe." David told the cabie and the man nodded.

Burt got the door and opened it for Carole as Davd saddled onto his bike and helpped Kurt get on. He laughed at his clumbsy son before gettng into the cab. Ok... mayb he had a tad bit more respect for David but not much.

Kirt groaned. " I can't do it..." he said stubbornly and David sighed getting off and held the bike still.

" Get on like the driver." He instructed and Kurt blushed but did and looked at David. " Now scoot you cute ass up onto the seat above." he smirked and Kurt glared uselessly under the helmet but manage to do so and David skillfully got on making Kurt jealous.

" Wrap your arms around my torso tight." David said and helded Kurt wrap his arms aroud him before looking at the trafic now as the cab had left and jutted into it.

Kurt squeezed David tight as they started moving and closed his eyes terrified. David laughed and patter Kurt's hands before zooming passed the cars.

( I made up the Cafe so don't review saying its bot real. I already know that! XD)


	14. Klaus Knows short chapter

Kirt smiled at David after the breakfast with his parents and kissed him. " Have a good day..." he whispered and David nodded stroking his cheek before he got on his bike and went to school. His exit test was in a few weeks and he had to pass to well become a actual firefighter.

Kurt watched him leave and sighed hugging himself as he hoped David would come back safely. Things were turning up, even if he did call Klaus out, he wasn't planning on appauligizing. He ment every word. He just hoped that David would leave him now that he was gone.

Burt,whom had been watching David and Kurt closely since he came, sighed. He could tell now that they were happy, and that David really liked his son more then he had thought. He still wasn' t good enough for Kurt but he was acceptable for now until he proved himself. He removed his ball cap and then rubbed his head before putting it back on his head and took two hesistant steps to Kurt.

" Kurt..." He whispered awkwardly and Kurt glanced up at his dad and sighed.

" Dad please don't. I like him." Kurt whispered back and wrapped his arns around Burt. " Please... don't say anything negative.

" Kurt... I know you like him. So for now... I will approve him. He's... hes a good kid." Burt said swallowing hard. " I.. I'm just hoping he won't do anything like he did in high school." he whispered holding Kurt really tight and Kurt smiled holding his dad.

He knew it was going to be hard to show dad David was ok and worth a chance but he glad he had soften up a bit. " Thank you Dad. You won't regret it." he laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Across the street wearing, white skinny jeans and a Phantom of the Opera shirt, Klaus stood watching well actually he was glaring now. He had dropped his starbucks when he watched David kiss Kurt, and now he didn't know weither to go over and punch Kurt in the goddamn face, or to walk away. All he knew that was for certain was he and David needed to have a talk, and Kurt?

A devious smirk played at Klaus' lips as his eyes squinted, " I'll get you when you less expect it, Kurtie Dearest." with that promise left in the open he walked down Broadway. He would get Kurt and Kurt would realized just how powerful he was. David was his, New York is his! The voices said so, and right now those voices were developing a way to get rid of Kurt Hummle.


	15. Paul short chapter

Kurt sighed having got his dad to take Carole shopping and had time to escape himself. He walked down broadway and looked for the vintage shop that he had come acrossed the other day. He hadn't really though about it but he did want to try it so he wasn't going to pass it up.

He wondered if he had gone the wrong way when he saw the bit sign for the store. He nearly ran to the store in a hurry and opened the door. Suprisingly, no one was at the counter, so he decided to wait and play aroud with a few theater masks he found.

He tried them on, one right after the other and looked into the mirror that was near for a few of them and when trying on a Blue mask with feathers about the frame a man appeared behind him. " Are you finding everything alright?" He hadn't scene anyone in the store upon entering nor had he heard the door...

Looking at him, Kurt was shocked. Blonde hair... that... that hint of musky colonge... his eyes... it was Paul! Di-did he work here?

" Um... yes..." he said awkwardly as Paul smiled and lifted Kurt's mask.

" I heard you get the lead in production Moulen Rouge?" He said softly as Kurt watched him hang the mask back up.

" Oh...um yes.. I did. W-what are you doing here?" Kurt asked feeling funny standing so close to him, and blamed it on the colonge.

" Looking for community theater stuff. When I'm not on stage, I'm directing one." Paul laughed as Joe came out from the back.

" Here's your box, Mr. Trav-!" he began when he saw Kurt.

" You came back!" he cried and walked to him took Kurt's hands. " Have you decided?" the man asked desperately ansld Paul looked at them slightly confused.

" Actually, Joe I have. Although I'm going to be persueing the stage I would love to take you up on your offer." Kurt said smling as Joe threw his hands up.

" Excellent!" Joe said excitedly and looked behind the counter for the modeling school he wanted Kurt to go to.

" You know him?" Paul asked holding his box. It was then Kurt noticed Paul was wear jeans and a white shirt, casual clothes unlike himself.

" Yes. He asked me to be his model for his company." Kurt said quietly as Joe kept looking.

" You'd make a beautiful model." Paul smiled, and turned to leave the Vintage store. Kurt's eyes followed after him as he left, he couldn't believe Paul Travosky would say what he did... but he... did. Kurt placed his hand over his rapidly pounding heart and blushed.

" Here it is!" Joe smiled and began to explain what Kurt would do while Kurt wondered what Paul was putting on in the community theater. Paul was... different from David.

Joe had Kurt fill out the application and requested him to come back in a week for good measure and then Kurt found himself looking outside for Paul. He wasn't trying to be creepy and what not but there was something about him, that David didn't have that was drawing him to Paul. He just had yet to figure out what it was...

He stopped a passing cab and headed back to the apartment where he had promised to his father and mother now that he would start dinner even though he and David were going out. Paul... What was it about him?


	16. Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?

(By the reviews I have gotten I think I need to clear up some things.

Kurt is going t be with David. End of story.

Paul isn't really a romantic interest, he's... i don't know how to explain it. Paul is like... hmmm. I can't tell you cause it spoils a chapter!

Klaus is out of the picture for now.

David is with Kurt and no one else. I didn't mean to imply that Paul was going to steal Kurt. :(

I have no idea what the test is to become a fire fighter so I am Winging it. Please don't flame.)

Kurt stood in his kitchen wearing some knee grey shorts and a white shirt cooking his special spagetti that his dad loved. He had chopped up red, yellow, and green peppers, fresh tomatoes and had browned the meat already when the door opened as he poured the noddles into a pot. He stood on the tips of his toes to make sure the noddles were evenly in the pot when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

He gasped, startled out of his mind, and frailed his arms uncontrolably as David laughed and turnes him around. " Calm down." he said as Kurt's arms slowly ceased their random movements.

" David!" Kurt groaned and pouted embarassed. When did he manage to embarass himself in front of him?

" I don't see how Klaus was able to smack you in your nose. Your a ferice ninja." David said and touched the almost faded bruising around Kurt's face. " Your nose is almost healed..." he noted.

" Are you going to kiss me or not?" Kurt demanded and put his hands on his hips when he caught a smell. " What's that smell?" he asked cringing his face in distaste. It smelt like... campfires. Then he notice a black smudge on David's face.

" Oh right, I just got back. I wanted to come see you before I went and showered." David said while Kurt got a paper towle and wet it to wipe off the mark.

" What did you do? Run into a campfire?" Kurt teased as David shook his head.

" I'm a fire fighter. That's what I do for a living now." He said as Kurt cleaned his face. Kurt stopped mid stroke and looked at David for a moment as the information registared. David looked down at him and smiled taking the paper towle and wiped his lips. " Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Kurt laughed and leaned onto him and kissed him. " So your offically a firefighter? Like for real?" he asked running his hand in David's hair.

" Your getting soot all over you." David said and Kurt gasped untangling himself from David to see his shirt dusted in some spots black and his hand tinted black.

" How?" Kurt wailed and removed the shirt and threw it into the hamper and turned to wash his hands. However David had a different idea, and he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him back to him.

" Well..." he stated as Kurt refrained from touching him he was going to need a shower. " Our suits may protect us from the fires but not the soot. It comes with the job." He told Kurt, " Do you dig?" David teased.

" Uh no. I like My David clean." Kurt grummbled and placed his hands on David's shirt to push him away.

" Well your dirty too so lets go take a shower together." David smirked and nipped at Kurt's ear lobe.

Kurt shivered his knees bending a little, he was happy David had his arms around him or he was pretty sure he would have fell. " Shower..."

" Yes. Shower. Together." David said in a husky tone licking the shell of Kurt's ear.

" But the food..." Kurt whispered and cooed when David found the spot just behind his ear. He gripped David's shirtpulling himself closer to David's body. " It'll burn."

" A shower is five minuets." David chuckled as he lowered his hands to Kurt's ass, and squeezed it in his large hands.

" Five minutes?" Kurt thought after he said it. Could David cum in five minutes? How?

" Your a little pervert aren't you..." David growled into Kurt's ear as a knock on the door came and then the door opened and Carole and Burt walked in.

Kurt lookeat the door as did David and moved his hands to Kurt's lower back so that Burt didn't yell at him. He could just imagine what Burt would say.

_" Don't you dare! My son deserves better then... then er... THAT!" Of course Burt's face would be red from anger amd embarassment as the thoughts of David defiling his son filled his mind. _

David smirked, he didn't know how he would respond. Would he spank Kurt- no he'd be killed by Kurt. Kurt may be a little prevert and kinky but he was pretty sure Kurt would kill him.

" Can you two seperate from the lovey dovey stuff?" Burt requested awkwardly.

Then an idea popped into his head. " Look Kurt, maybe Carole of your dad could watch the noddles while we shower." David smiled when Kurt got as red as a tomatoe.

" David!"

" Um... well sure." Carole blushed as Burt shook his head.

" You better be talking seperate showers David Karofsky." Burt growled. He said he liked him a little but this was crossing a line.

" Of course dad!" Kurt said and pushed David off. " David came home and covered me with some...stuff." Kurt said when Burt's eyebrows shot up. Oh god that did sound horrible! " S-s-soot!" Kurt stammered and Burt took a deep breath.

" Come on Burt let the boys get cleaned up." Carole whispered rubbing his back.

Kurt grabbed David's hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and towards the door but quickly adverted to his bed room, and shut the door. " Why did you-? I can't believe-? You-!" He blurted uncontrolably towards David as the taller male lifted his shirt up and tossed it to the floor.

" Don't you want to shower with me?" he whispered cupping Kurt's cheek.

Kurt looked at David's chest and wondered why he wasn't so appauled by the chest hair that cover his chest. Maybe it was because it was a light mat and not heavily matted... " Do you?" David asked and made Kurt look at him.

(Soooo The question is, Does Kurt shower with David and risk a awkward situation with Burt, or does he tell David no no like he's a bad puppy? Hmm...;) )


	17. Canada?

Kurt smiled, " Let's take a shower..." he whispered and laced his hand up into David's hair when David pulled away.

" Alright, lets go then." David smiled and pulled him towards the shower in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt blushed and nodded agreeing with David.

Once in the bathroom, Kurt stood there awkwardly looking at David as he finished undressing. He dropped his pants to the floor and randomly Paul came to mind in Kurt's head. What does Paul look like half naked? He wondered as David dropped his boxers and Kurt sucked in a deep breath looking at David's nicely shaped ass and cock that was hanging hard. Oh David... How coulhe think about stupid stranger Paul when David was naked in front of him. Gaga was he beautiful... Kurt thought when David turned amd looked at him. " You know to shower you have to get undressed..." David smirked walking up to him and walked Kurt up against the closed bathroom door.

" I...I know... Sorry... I was spacing..." Kurt stammered and lowered his hands to his his shorts and began to unbutton them when David laughed and pushed his hands aside and did the rest. He flipped the zipper handle out and unzipped the shorts smirking when Kurt moved his lower body closer to him as he got closer to the inside area of Kurt's shorts. David then pushed his shorts down his thin waist along with his underwear. Kurt's mind was slightly fuzzy but when he moved to kiss David, David had turned to start the shower.

Wh-what? Kurt thought as David walked into the shower once the water was right. Kurt narrowed his eyes and walked in behind him. Why wasn't David being all touchy feely with him now? He wondered and grabbed his soap before David could and rubbed it inbetween his hands.

David chuckled turning to look at him when Kurt rubbed his hands over his chest. " I wash you, you wash me, right?" Kurt smiled as David nodded and let Kurt soap him up.

Kurt smiled and leaned up to kiss David when a knock came from his bedroom. " Kurt?" called Burt and Kurt sighed giving David the soap and got out with a towle and slipped a robe on.

" Yes dad!" he called walking out of the bathroom and into his room. He opened the door and Burt looked around to find David, but when he didn''t see him or David's clothes because Kurt had kicked it aside so he wouldn't he claimed to have forgotten his question and walked back to the kitchen where he wrapped an arm around Carole and kissed her on the side of her head.

Kurt rolled his eyes and quickly shut the door and walked into the bathroom. He ditched his robe and got in again to see David was already washing his hair. Shit... he thought. He moved and pressed against him slightly to get the soap when David took it. " no... I wash you remeber?" he smirked and caged Kurt up against the wall when he grabbed Kurt's blue lofa and lathered it.

Kurt blushed when David began to scurb his chest and then his stomach and then- " Canada!" Kurt blurted and David looked at him crazily.

" Canada...?" he whispered and looked down and wrapped his hand around Kurt's soapy dick. " You named your cock, 'Canada'?" he said confused and Kurt redden.

" Of course not! I...I don't know why I said Canada!" he admitted as David chuckled and rinsed his hair and stepped out so that Kurt had some time to get rid of his... of his 'Canada'. He chuckle wrapping around his waist and checkeif the coast was clear before quickly tip toeing past the kitchen and out the door.

He closed the door quickly and quietly when he heard a up roar of giggles from behind. He turned and saw five girls standing in the hall waiting for the elevator and blushed. The girls covered theirs mouths and whispered to each other as David waved at them and walked to his condo to change just as Kurt's door opened and Burt looked left and right making the girla burst out laughing as they rushed into the elevator.

" Kids..." Burt smiled shaking his head as he closed the door. He closed the door and then went back to set the table before Kurt got out of the shower, which would be a while.

Burt set the table and about fifteen minutes later David came over dressed nicely as he and Kurt did have a date and smiled when Carole opened the door. " Is Kurt out yet?" he asked playing dumb when Burt looked at Kurt's door.

" No he likes taking long showers." Burt said and David smirked. Wonder why?

" Help me turn the salade." Carole said pulled David to the kitchen to do that when Kurt walked out wearing one of his elegant outfits.

" Canada?" David asked and Kurt turned beat red and chucked a pillow at him.

" What's Canada mean?" Burt asked confused.

" Nothing dad! Nothing!" Kurt said slightly fustrated and flushed. Damn him... he must have known I was thinking about Paul when I wad looking at him. Hence the reason he's teased me before and in the shower, Gaga...

" You hungry for spagetti and meat balls?" Carole asked like she was talking to a bunch of littlw kids when David nodded.

" I haven't had that in a while." he teased and winked at Kurt only to be smacked again by another pillow.

" Kurt stop smacking him." Burt said when Carole elbowed him.

Kurt sighed and sat across from David at the table when an evil thought came to his mind. He said there and removed his shoe as Burt dished the salade and Carole brought the bread over and put it on he four plates.

He lifted his foot to remove his sock as Burt returnewith the spagti and served it out to everyone. Once grave was said and everyone began eating, Kurt slipped his foot up inbetween David's legs and right against his crotch.

David jump and choked on his water and closed his hand around Kurt's foot when Kurt smiled tilting his head to the side. " Canada?" he said and David narrowed his eyes. God did he love Kurt or what? He'd get him back, and his Canada too.


	18. Notification

Being the end of the school year its been hecktic. Im sorry I haven't been posting much but between studying for AP test and taking them and then all the other activities I'm envolved in... I've had no time to write. So I need to post something to explain why I stopped writing. I will finish this story just not in the next month or so.

I don't want to rush the story and make it crap( learning for passed experiences). After today, I'll be free to write a small chapter for the story but untill graduation and finals I will be pretty busy as many of you readers will be to.

Thank you for reading and understandig why I haven't post in maybe a week or two.

Thank You,

Akashia Meitzenhemier

aka

KurtofskyxWriter


	19. Oh Godit happened

Kurt looked up at David during the movie and smiled. His first date with David was going pretty normal, not that he thought it wouldn't. He lowered his head to David's shoulder and wondered what else they should do before heading back to the condo.

They had thought about going to David's condo and spending some time alone but they both knew Burt was probably walking the halls waiting for their return. He may be okay with their relationship, but Burt... Burt was Burt.

Kurt sighed and chewed on his lower lip as the movie ended. " Its over?" Kurt stated slightly confused and David nodded.

" Yeah sleepy head, its done." David teased as Kurt shook his head.

" I wasn't asleep!" Kurt fought and got up as David stood too and reached for the smaller male lowering his head to kiss Kurt when an all too innocent voice broke them apart.

" Your disgusting..."

Both males turned and saw a somber Klaus standing a row behind them. Instead of being a colorfull person like he usually had been when Kurt had saw him, Klaus was wearing black skinny jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. His hair was stripped of color and looked like he had cut it to a short lenght himself. " Klaus..." David whispered slowly dropping his hands from Kurt's body.

Kurt looked at David and then at Klaus and stepped infront of David, " David, please leave." he whispered as Klaus stopped looking at David and focused his eyes on Kurt.

" You know... until you came... I had a pretty good life. I had lead roles on the stage... I had friends... I had David..." he whispered stepping down the isle towards them.

" Klaus you were horrible to David." Kurt said and swallowed hard.

" No I wasn't!" Klaus said screaming as he covered his ears showing the hand gun in his hand.

" Oh god..." Kurt gasped as David clenched Kurt's shoulders and move Kurt behind him.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked back at them. A few people in the theater gasped and screamed fileing out of the room when they saw Klaus point the gun at Kurt and David. David looked to the people leaving and then at Klaus and leaned forward moving to stand in front of Kurt when Klaus put his finger on the trigger, " Get behind him, David!" he demanded, David heard the gun click and bit his lip.

" Klaus put the gun down..." he whispered and Klaus laughed sickly.

" Why do people always say that?"

" Because no one wants to see an idiot kill an innocent person!" David snapped and Klaus's eyes widen.

" Davie..." he whispered and looked at him surprised. " Davie you..."

" Put the gun down!" he begged and managed to move in front of Kurt.

A security gaurd of the theater came in holding his gun up and when he saw Klaus he pointed the gun at Klaus, David turned. " Don't shoot!" he called and the guy looked at him confused. " He's clinically depressed, and a mental patient in a hospital down town..." he whispered and Klaus's blue eyes widen.

" Clinically... You did this!" Klaus cried and pointed the gun at Kurt and pushed harder on the trigger and sending the bullet at David's shoulder, then a second at Kurt. The security gaurd pulled his trigger sending the bullet to Klaus's hands making Klaus drop the gun.

Kurt fell back onto the floor and David fell forward holding his shoulder looking back at Kurt and gasped moving to him and saw Kurt with his eyes closed. " No... Kurt.."

" I'm not dead..." he whispered to mainly himself and David couldn't help but laugh.

" Call 911!" he yelled over to the security gaurd as Klaus cried on the oppisite side of the room.

" Kurt open your eyes..." David whispered and put pressure on the wound making Kurt's body shudder in respond.

" No..." Kurt whispered, " If I'm dead I don't want to know.." he whispered dramatically.

" Your not dead!" David said angrily.

Kurt opened his head and swallowed hard as he tried to slow his ragged breathing but then it turned into quick hiccups. " Babe... calm down breath..." he whispered.

" D-Dave.." he hiccuped as his eyes rolled back, his body going into shock.

David heard the sirens, and smiled as he cupped Kurt's cheek. " Baby... there almost here..." he whispered but Kurt cotinued to shake violently as he attempted to slow his breathing. Two security gaurds came in and cuffed Klaus up as Paramedics came in with a gerny.

David moved back to look at him as the blue shirt and white shirt men surrounded Kurt and began to work. God... Why did this happen... he thought and watched Klaus fight his way up the isle with the security gaurds. What if Kurt doesn't survive...

" I told you I'd get him! I told you!" Klaus said in a deep voice and shook his head, " Make the voices stop... make the voices stop!" he cried as he left the building and Kurt was un the gerny.

" Get a hospital room open now." one of the blue shirta radio'ed in and David's heart started racing. Oh god... this wasn't good...


End file.
